The present invention pertains to vinyl ester resins prepared from epoxy resins derived from the reaction product of an aromatic hydroxyl-containing compound and unsaturated hydrocarbons.
Vinyl ester resins are conventionally prepared from epoxy resins and unsaturated carboxylic acids or half esters of such acids as disclosed by R. L. Bowen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,112, by C. R. Bearden in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,992 and by D. H. Swisher and D. C. Garms in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,074.
The vinyl ester resins of the present invention provide for an improvement in one or more properties such as chemical resistance, moisture resistance or electrical properties.